Heart Beats Fast
by Nigella00
Summary: On the anniversary of his parents death, Dick needs someone to cling to, and Wally happens to be there. Luckily, it blossoms the start of their relationship, but Wally begins to get mysterious pain and finds out he's pregnant. Will the young, teenage couple make it through the pressure of parenthood and avoid danger? NightFlash Dick/Wally
1. Chapter 1

Wally regretted it. He knew that probably sounded awful and cruel, considering he was the mature adult in the situation and should know better and take responsibility, along with the added fact that it had been the first time anything like _that _had ever happened. But he did. He regretted it so _badly, _he'd do anything to turn back time and just _stop _it. There were so many consequences, so many. But worst of all, his very valuable friendship was strung up on the barbed line, along with his heart, and another sensitive souls heart. Dangling. Dripping. _Regretting. _

Why the fuck did he do that?

Pity. He _pitied _him. Wanted to take away the _pain. _Hold him. Love him. Cherish him. Promise that everything would go away. Anything to distract him from the truth, to take his mind off of the subject, to stop the tears in his eyes. Sure, it had been _him _who had initiated the whole thing, clung to him, captured him, kissed him with light, feathery touches so unsure but also so _needy _but…

He could've said no, but when he did, when he said no and pushed the other away from him he'd clung harder and sobbed so bad both their bodies shook. Taking advantage of the way it had broken Wally's heart, the other had tried again and that time he'd succeeded in dominating him, over-powering.

Because Wally would've done _anything _to make the crying stop. And he'd literally done _anything. _

Even laid still and silent (oh, how he wished he'd been still and silent!) in a bed.

But he hadn't thought about the consequences. About what there was to lose. He hadn't wanted it to be like this. Their friendship was the most important thing to Wally, the most important thing in the speedster's whole _life_, and now there was a chance he was going to lose it forever because he'd seriously fucked up. The thought alone was so agonising Wally couldn't bear to think about it.

To think it had been a normal day (ha!), a normal mission, a normal victory…

"Is everyone alright?" M'gann had checked as she pushed a heavy slab of disintegrating concrete from on top of her to look around the area, fire burning strong and fierce in the remains of the building- its secrets buried deep below the rubble they were spewed across. "Guys?"

He'd muttered, "Check," from the boulder he was propped up against, his head spinning and his chest heavy from the fire fumes. "Rob?" he called.

"Check," a deep voice said from the other side of the boulder, making the eighteen-year-old Wally smile. While M'gann had taken care of the others, Dick had then wandered around to the other side of the boulder and flopped down beside him, his face grave. "You're gonna have to start calling me 'Night' instead of 'Rob' soon…"

Glancing his bright green eyes towards the younger (but taller) boy, Kid Flash asked, "So, you're really going to give up the persona of Robin?"

Smiling, Dick nodded. "Yeah. Jason's gonna take my place, I can see how much he wants it…" again, the boys once steady voice trailed off, and even under his mask he refused to meet his best friends gaze as he stared at the destruction beneath them.

"Dick?" Wally asked in a hushed whisper, and the other hummed. "Are you okay?"

A bittersweet smile stretched across the charcoal stained lips like a lie. "Of course." His voice contained a hint of hopelessness.

Immediately, Wally felt his heart leap from his chest into his throat. "Dick," he said, firmly, "c'mon, dude, tell me what's wrong…"

"If you don't remember, there's no point," Dick said, quickly and harshly, before his shoulders crumbled and he muttered, "I'm sorry… don't worry about it…"

"Not asterous," Wally warned him, lightly, but his dark eyebrows pulled together, his concerned gaze hidden by his own mask. "C'mon dude. Open up to me. We've known each other for… what? Four years now? More?"

He'd even told Wally his secret identity eighteen months before they'd set up a team. Yet, he wouldn't tell him what was bothering him?

His body angled away from Wally, Dick said, "You already know what's wrong, you just can't remember…" he trailed off when he watched M'gann, Conner, Artemis and Kaldur limping their way towards the two of them, all looking worn and tired. "But never mind, we did good today," he said, managing a smile, "we should go home and rest up."

"Dick-"

Getting to his feet, the taller boy extended a hand toward his old friend with that lie still stretched wide and killing Wally slowly. "C'mon," he said, and Wally reluctantly grabbed his friends hand, allowing himself to be pulled up before his leg gave out under him. "Easy."

"Sorry…" Wally mumbled lightly, "Can I lean on you? I think it's a strain…"

Dick murmured, "Sure," and they made their way slowly towards the group, before he hesitantly intertwined his fingers with Wally's. The move surprised the other a little, and when Dick said, "Sorry'" and tried to pull away, Wally just gave a reassuring squeeze, glad his mask would hide his blush.

There was no doubt in his mind the famous and deadly Bruce Wayne would mysteriously make him vanish off of the face of the earth if he found out that he'd been crushing on his 'son' from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. Especially as Dick had been so young and cute back then…

Just the idea made him shudder in fear.

Dick quickly glanced at him, "Are you cold?" he asked, once again worrying more about Wally than himself. Before Wally could tell him 'no' or press more about why Dick was upset, the other pulled him closer by pressing his hand around his waist and tucking his head above Wally's gently. "Better?"

Wally hummed and they met the group as M'gann called around their ride.

When he was dropped off home, the others said they'd see him later before Dick requested to go to his own house rather than go back to the cave with them all, and waved goodbye to Wally before they rushed off, leaving the other standing there feeling a little bit stupid.

He knew something was up with Dick.

He just didn't know _what._

"Mum?" he asked when he hopped into the house and crashed onto the sofa, stretching out his leg so his calf could un-cramp and his ankle could relax. "What's the date today?" His ears were keen for the answer, curious if the date had anything to do with Dick, and felt his blood run cold when his mum shouted the date from the kitchen. "Um, thanks…"

Running to Gotham wasn't very suitable with the state his leg was in. So when his mum went outside to tend to the garden, Wally hopped into the kitchen and pulled out all of the contents in the medical cupboard.

A few painkillers, a bandage, and a splint later and he was rushing out of the front door as he slipped his trainers on urgently.

"Where _are _you going?" his mother asked as she came back through and saw him. "You're injured!"

Taking off down their driveway, he yelled back, "Sorry mum, I'll be back later," before he broke into full speed and followed the quickest path he'd memorized to Dick's house.

Sure, the pain had been unbearable, but he could cope. It was just a sprain, not a break or a fracture; he would have to deal with it. Loosening it up would be good for it, right? By the time he'd reached the Wayne mansion, his leg was cramping like crazy and his heart was hammering against the back of his ribs as he heaved for breath. Gritting his teeth, he pressed the button at the gate and waited for it to crackle.

"Yes?" Alfred asked, as per usual.

"It's Wally. I need to see Dick," he gasped, swallowed and breathed, "_now_."

There was a moment of hesitance before Alfred said, "Right away, young Wallace," and the dark gates swung open.

After gaining up the confidence to run all the way up to the house, his leg screaming at him, Wally expected to see Alfred at the door, which was the norm, but instead Bruce stood there, looking much like a shadow of death despite wearing a casual jumped and some dark jeans. His arms were crossed. His eyes cold and dark. His gaze calculating.

All Wally could manage was, "Hi…" as his stomach grumbled.

Arching a dark eyebrow, Bruce grunted, "You should go home," before he saw how Wally was holding his leg awkwardly. "Dick said you'd sprained it… you ran all the way here?" When the red head nodded, Bruce let out a large sigh and squeezed the top of his nose, before leaning against the door, holding it open. "Just get in."

Wally didn't wait for The Dark Knight to change his mind and slipped inside with a small, "Thanks…"

Alfred was standing in the corner with an arched eyebrow, but Bruce held up a hand to him and the butler quickly bowed and exited the room. "Dick's in his room," he said, curtly to Wally. "And don't the two of you start disturbing me; I'm a very busy person." He gave one last glare, before he walked into his study.

_Stairs. _Never had Wally hated stairs _so much_.

When he'd finally managed to get to Dick's room he was seriously contemplating cutting his damn leg off. But he didn't have time to think about such trivial things. He knocked three times on the door and when there was no sound from inside, and no movement, Wally sighed and began to knock on the door in the secret tune that he and Dick had made up as kids to signal that it was them. It took a few seconds, but he heard scuffling inside, and the door creaked open a little, a red-rimmed blue eye staring out at him.

Again, he said, "Hi…" but much more nervously than he had for Bruce. "I… erm… I remembered."

As if in approval, the younger teen nodded and slowly opened his door.

Dick's misery was beginning to show. He had mis-matched socks on, one bright orange with yellow toes and tiny lions printed all over it, the other some sort of 'Thomas the Tank Engine' brand. One of them swallowed the bottom of his jeans, while the other fell over the top of his sock. His jeans were buttoned, but their zip was un-done, and one of the pockets were turned inside out. The black vest-top he was wearing was back-to-front and the baby blue jacket he'd shrugged was sliding off of one shoulder. His eyes were raw from crying, his cheeks pink hued and tear-stained, and his hair messy.

"Oh Dick…" At the words slipped from his best friends mouth, Robin's face grumbled visibly as he began to cry and he gathered Wally into his arms urgently. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's neck and used his hands to rub the others shoulders and the back of his head. "Ssh, its okay… It's okay…"

How could he _forget? _He was such a shit friend.

_"I know what the Circus means to you." _

His voice a little muffled against his younger friends collar, Wally said, "I'm sorry I forgot I- I'm so sorry…"

The silence stretched a little as they lingered in the open doorway, Dick's hands around his waist, before the other whispered, "I miss them so much…"

Pulling away, hands resting on Dick's shoulders, Wally soothed, "I know you do…" His hand reached up to brush a lock of hair out of Dick's soul-exposing eyes and he soothed, "Do you want me to go get something? Tea? Coffee?" The other shook his head, and clasped Wally's hand against his cheek. "Do you want anything?"

"Stay here with me," the other whispered weakly. "Please, please don't leave me."

Ah. How could he be so blind?

Dick was looking for comfort. As if that hadn't been obvious back at their last mission, the hand holding, the closeness, the intimacy…

Smiling, the older boy said, "Sure. Let me just text my mum, I'll tell her I'll be home tomorrow."

Looking assured by the idea of Wally sleeping over, Dick nodded and pulled away from his friend to sit down at his computer for a bit, his fingers quickly typing as he got on with his work, probably something justice-y. Was that even a word? Wally didn't know, his mind was racing, his hands were a little clammy, and his heart still hadn't completely calmed.

One quick text, one motherly-answer, another light explanation, and then a slot of permission which was seized with a much appreciated 'thank you' and Wally was allowed to stay the night. 'Or longer' his mum had said, 'if Dick needs you to.' Always helpful to have a good mum.

He wanted to tell Dick, but the other was blissfully distracted, so he just sat down on the boy's spacious bed.

Glancing around, his eyes landed on a picture. Leaning across the bed-side cabinet, he slowly picked it up and looked at in the dull light (in his mourning Dick had pulled the black blinds on all of his windows and not bothered to turn on a single light). Automatically, he smiled at the happy memory, captured. A man and a woman and their little boy. All dressed in their performing clothes. With loving smiles and sparkling eyes.

Dick had been a cute little kid indeed. Wally, Wally had been chubby. But Dick had bright, round blue eyes, a thin face with a perfect little smile. He'd been so happy and energetic, his hands extended in joy, his parents resting a proud hand on each shoulder.

It made Wally's heart swell a little.

He would have loved to have met Dick's parents. Thank them for bring Dick into his world. For loving him.

"They would have loved you." At the voice, Wally looked up sheepishly, embarrassed. Dick was smiling a little. "If they could have met you, you know. If things had been different- but I'd still been Robin and met you… they would have loved you. I'm sure of it…" his voice trailed off as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Before he could swivel his chair around, Wally lowered the picture and crossed the room to pull Dick in for another hug. The other clutched to Wally's shoulders desperately and buried his head in the others chest, letting out a struggled gasp.

"In ways, I'm kind of glad… because I met _you _and-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Wally whispered as the other broke into a loud sob.

For a while, he just held onto his friend. His top was getting damp and sticking to his body, but he hadn't minded much. Alfred had slipped in and spotted the two of them. Wally had smiled at him, but Dick was oblivious. The other had left and returned with food on a tray. Wally had almost fainted at the idea of Alfred allowing both him and Dick to eat in the bedroom. But it seemed Dick wasn't too hungry, so Wally ignored it. After a while, the other began hiccupping and Wally's leg gave out so he ended up landing on one of Dick's knees.

"Ah shit," he said, his leg trembling as he reached out to press down on it.

When one of Dick's hands rested against his and against his thigh, he felt a spark of electricity jolt inside of him. Normally, he'd feel comforted at the other trying to ease his pain, but suddenly he felt nervous about being alone in Dick's room, on Dick's lap…

The other inquired, "Did you run all the way here with your leg sprained?"

As Dick's other hand rested on his other thigh, easing him into his lap, Wally gulped and stuttered, "Y-Yeah…"

"Sorry…" the other whispered, and then his voice broke again and the sobbing began. Wally slid his arms around the younger's neck a little and soothed him with small sounds in the back of his throat and by blowing through his lips. "I'm so sorry, I'm being so selfish, I- I…"

Stroking Dick's smooth, silky hair, Wally suggested, "Why don't we take a nap?"

Because it seemed like Dick needed a bit of a rest and, to be honest, Wally was totally shattered.

He didn't argue about Dick carrying him over to the bed. He just wound his legs around his friends waist and tightened his grip around the others neck presuming the other didn't want to set him down so that he didn't hurt his leg further. He was lowered suspiciously gently, as if suddenly he was the fragile one and Dick laid down next to him, the two of them staring up at his ceiling.

"I feel bad also," Dick started before Wally could suggest they sleep, "'cause I didn't go to their grave today…"

Quickly, before things could escalate further into the tearzone territory, Wally tugged the duvet out from under the two of them and threw it over them both, turning to face Dick to tuck him in. "We'll both go tomorrow or something. I'm sure your parents won't mind," he assured, "I mean, they probably leave the graveyard some time and keep an eye on you, so they'll understand, right?"

Nodding weakly, Dick engulfed Wally in his warm embrace and held tight, his hands sliding down around the others lithe waist as he tucked his chin against bright red hair and let out a small sigh. Reaching around the other, Wally began rubbing soft circles into Dick's tense back while humming a small tune.

When Jason came in to say goodnight, carrying baby Tim, Wally urgently motioned for them to get out because Dick had only just managed to fall asleep. Jason had crept over to them to plant a kiss onto Dick's cheek and Tim had placed his hand against Dick's hair gently. The two had then come around to Wally's side because Tim was beginning to make a fuss for a hug and Wally affectionately ruffled Jason's hair before he left, the young tween huffing as he left with the toddler.

Just as Wally was getting sleepy, the door opened again and he spotted Bruce and Alfred, so gave in, knowing they weren't stupid enough to wake Dick up. Alfred took out the food, looking a little worried at Wally before Bruce shooed him away. The Dark Knight nodded a goodnight at Wally, and (holy fucking shit) smiled at him before closing the door.

Finally, Wally managed to catch a break and fall asleep.

But it was cut short by the sound of sobbing. The young adult glanced over at the clock on the stand nearest to him and saw it was about twenty-past-one in the morning. Wally was far from a morning person, but he huffed it away and stirred in Dick's arms.

"You okay?" he asked, over-whelmed by the darkness, and so didn't realize Dick had pressed his lips against his until about ten seconds after it had happened. "Dick, wha-"

A tongue traced across his lower jaw before slipping into his mouth, and hands secured both of his elbows in a firm grip as he was pushed backwards by the power of the kiss. He tried to fight against it, but eventually gave in, and let the other slowly move his tongue before he titled his head and pulled away, before diving back in. Wally had made out with people before. Well, Artemis. Before they'd broken up. He knew it before- but it had never felt like _this. _

He was so excited and nervous he was worried about throwing up in Dick's mouth.

His cool blew, however, when a hand tugged his shirt away and began tracing up his chest and another slipped below the top of his jeans and slipped across a butt cheek. Then he wedged his hand against his friends cheek.

"Dick," he said, his voice a little raspy but low so as not to wake the other inhabitants of the house. "Stop it, now." Instead, the other began to suck and lick at his neck, shifting himself so his arm was pinning down Wally's left shoulder and moved up into the boy's hair, the other half of his body trapped below Dick's torso. "_Dick_."

There was a moment of hesitance before a voice so broken begged, "Wally, _please._"

Although his heart was telling him not to, Wally put his foot down and shakily said, "No, Dick. You don't want to do this, okay? You can trust me right. You can trust Wally."

"But-"

"You're just a little upset," Wally continued before the younger boy could convince him otherwise. "So you're looking for comfort. You don't…" This was going to hurt Wally more than it was going to hurt Dick. "You don't like me. Not like this. You just want someone to hold, so… so just… hold me."

Okay, that had come out more needy than Wally had wanted it to.

Probably why Robin had gotten the wrong idea and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Before Wally could bite Dick's tongue between his teeth and curse at him, the other pulled away and his sobs began to fill the room. Wally felt his restraint burst into a flood and suddenly it was his hands that had grabbed Dick's elbows and his lips that are started the next kiss.

And _fuck _did Wally regret it.

He should've just let Dick sob it out. Suck it up. He shouldn't have let his romantic feelings toward his friend get in the way of his and Dick's friendship. Especially on the anniversary of the death of the flying Graysons. This was the most massive shit storm Wally had ever gotten himself into- and he had gotten himself into a _lot _of shit.

Now look where they were.

In a stained bed, naked and in so much fucking trouble.

"Wally…" Dick's voice was small, very small, but not as heart-broken as it had been last night. More hesitant. Careful. Cause the young superhero knew he was treading on egg shells here. "Wally, please, look at me…" A hand hesitantly brushed against the small of Wally's back as Dick moved behind him.

Against his better judgement, Wally leaned into the touch, exhausted even in the fresh, morning rays, and found himself leaning against Dick's chest, head in the crook of his neck, staring at nothing in particular.

Again, Dick repeated, "Wally…"

"This is… really fucked up isn't it?" the older of the two asked, and rubbed his hand against his forehead. "Shit! Shit…" He didn't know what to say. Only to curse. What was he supposed to say? 'Are you happy now?', 'Thanks for the sex?', 'I love you?'.

When lips pressed against his temple, so warm and heart fluttering, Wally shrugged Dick off. "Don't," he just said. "Don't…"

"I'm sorry my feelings disgust you," Dick said, a little crudely.

Wally exploded. "You're _feelings? You're fucking feelings? _What about _my _feelings? I tried to tell you, tried to tell you that you didn't have any feelings for me, you were just lost, but did you listen? _No!_"

His best friend got up in his own face, teeth bared ready for a fight. "I meant everything I said. Yes, I was upset- I always get upset at that time of year. Doesn't mean I'm drunk! Doesn't mean the hurt is fresh. I know what I'm fucking saying- and I'd never lie to you, Wally…" trailing away, Dick glanced at the floor. "But you're right, this is fucked up…"

They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds as they both tried to wake up a bit more.

Twiddling with his thumbs, Wally asked, "Do… do you really like me?"

"Yes!" Dick said, exasperated. "I thought I just explained it to you. Or did last night not prove that?" No. It didn't really prove anything. "If you want me to confess in the whole of The Team, I will."

Smiling a little, Wally said, "No. To me will do just fine…"

At his voice, and the smile, Dick looked taken back. "You… you like me?"

"Just because you're not so cute or little anymore," Wally said, "doesn't mean the huge, massive, obvious crush I've had on you for the last, like, five years has gone anywhere. Dude, I'm pretty sure Bruce even knows. And somehow I'm _still _alive."

The other contemplated this for a bit, but he smiled too. "Alright then, just to you…"

Opening his mouth and turning to the other, Wally was about to ask what Dick was on about when a hand secured on the back of his head and Dick leaned in to kiss him. Unlike last night, Wally allowed himself to relax against Dick and slung his arm across the others shoulder to pull him in, tilting his head so the other had to lean in to kiss him again, and again, and again.

"Is that a good enough confession?" In response, Wally tugged him in for another kiss. "Can we keep this secret for a bit?"

Wally frowned at him. "Keep what secret?"

"Our relationship…"

"What relationship?" Now the red head teased.

Rolling his dark blue eyes, Dick bumped foreheads with Wally and whispered, "Do I have to confirm everything to you, KF? Are you really that stupid?" A yes was confirmed with a quick peck. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Okay. So. Maybe he didn't regret it that much anymore.

In the end, the barbed wire had dropped all its contents, pretty whole.

_Growl._

Wally clutched his stomach. "Shit… I'm so hungry…" He felt a little embarrassed about it, really. In the middle of having one of his deepest darkest secret dreams come true and his stomach was like 'nope, feed me you little bitch'. "I didn't eat anything other than breakfast yesterday, and then I ran all the way over here and lost my arse virginity to you…"

Surprisingly, Dick let out a hearty laugh. "C'mon, Wals, let's go feed you." Then he hesitated and said, "Also, thank you."

"For what? Spreading my legs?" Dick smacked him up the side of his head. "Ow!"

"For cheering me up," Dick explained, "for being such a good friend. For giving me the best night of my life…" _For loving me _when unsaid, but the two of them knew it was there as they looked into each others eyes and Dick's hand traced over Wally's to hold onto it tightly. "Anyway, you want food, right?"

Nodding, Wally said, "And painkillers please." Dick looked at him in sudden alarm. "For my leg, not my arse!" The other sighed in relief and Wally mumbled, "You were gentle…" _Gentle, desperate and just looking for love. _

Even so, Dick still looked unconvinced.

Especially when Wally stood up and a trail of dry blood had swirled down the inside of one thigh and he was covered in bruises. Wally had quickly told him it was nothing to worry about and that he was fine (and that his clothes would hide the bruises from Bruce's prying eyes) but Dick still seemed worried and pulled Wally in for a hug and a forehead kiss.

They walked downstairs holding hands, but parted as soon as they got to the dining room.

Sure, it had been pity sex.

Sure, it had been risky.

Sure, Wally could have lost everything.

But _hey. _It had _worked, _hadn't it? He'd gotten all he'd ever wanted in the world.

A few weeks later, and it was still doing great. He and Dick would creep into each other's rooms in the cave and just hold each other, or kiss. It never moved on to anything other than that, they'd decided to start it slow. But when alone in the kitchen, Dick would hug him from behind. When The Team crashed on the sofa for movie night, they'd hold hands in the darkness.

Well, there was one, teeny tiny thing that wasn't going so great.

Just a couple of days after that magical night (wow, that was cheesy) Wally had begun getting lower abdomen pain. Not that he would complain about it or admit it to anyone, so he just kept it to himself. They had work to do, justice to serve, a sore stomach couldn't keep Wally off of the job. So, for a little while he'd just ignored the nagging pain. Only for it to worsen.

Now it came in quick painful stings that left the young adult doubled over and gasping for air. A dull ache had spread up his back and down his legs and he'd noticed the flesh around his ankles had swollen up on both sides, not just on his sprained leg like he'd presumed. He'd begun running a fever and getting headaches, but at the same time he sometimes felt hot and sometimes felt cold. Scarily, too, he'd been put off of food, which was a new for him. He was starting to eat more healthier things. Consciously. Something was not right.

And he had terrible mood swings. Even the team were beginning to notice…

Like Kaldur, who had harmlessly walked into the kitchen looking for a tea towel and gotten splattered with eggs.

Or M'gann, who had come to offer Wally a cookie she'd baked but ended up apologizing to him, explaining she didn't think he was greedy or fat.

Or, god forbid, Bruce, who came up to Dick's room while Dick was in the toilet and ended up comforting Wally as he cried.

That was not normal. Getting comfort from Batman was not normal. Something was seriously going wrong. _Seriously. _

Despite these, Wally had still kept the pain, the nausea, his temperature, to himself. He couldn't afford a leave of absence at the moment, especially now that they'd been set lowering gang crime in the local area because old dears were getting worried. Wally could not have given less of a shit, but it was always a little bit fun to kick someone who was no good in the face. Plus, it was his job- and he liked to spend the time with Dick. He liked the adrenaline.

Even enough to brush off the strange pain.

His parents had noticed. Saw him pacing, popping painkillers or stretching. Asked him to let them take him to the doctors, but he turned them down.

He didn't need to be _babied. _

"So," he broke the silence of the night as he and the rest of The Team sat on the roof of a local building, looking down at the highway for any sign of criminal gang activity. None. "Can we order pizza when all this is done? I'm in the mood for pizza."

Artemis grumbled, "You're always in the mood for pizza…" but pulled out her phone and dialled Domino's anyway, much to the relief of the rest of the hungry team.

Dick, who had been staring down at the highway, suddenly said, "Alright, Artemis, you stay there and order pizza. M'gann, Conner, watch her back and keep an eye on the rest of the streets…" Getting up, the young Robin motioned toward Wally and said, "You're with me for the two in the car- Kaldur, flood the others about to get in. Go, now."

"Sssh!" Artemis hissed while Wally latched onto Dick's utility belt as the other fired at a building and prepared to swing down onto the moving vehicle.

In order to stop the others getting in the car, Kaldur soaked them.

And then Robin and Kid Flash took off. Wally got a few seconds of being afraid of falling before the hook took hold and there was weight again as he swung into the bonnet of the car while Dick landed on the roof.

The young gang driver (who no way in hell had a license) did not look pleased to see them and swerved so much Wally flew off of the car, but soon did a roll and rushed to keep up, yanking open the passenger door to pull him out while Dick hung off of the top of the roof and smashed the window on the drivers side.

As Wally managed to get the other member out of the car and onto the road, the car swerved into a fire hydrant and came to a stop.

Wally watched Dick check on the driver, pinning his friend down, before he saw his boyfriend wander over to him, nodding down at the guy pinned beneath him. "Well, that was easy."

"These jobs are always easy," Wally complained. "I wish Supe would give us more fun things to do." Just as he said that, the criminal under him elbowed him hard into the stomach and Wally's grip on him faltered.

Dick managed to grab him just in time and joked, "You were saying?" before he noticed his lover was doubled over on the rough tarmac, holding his stomach and groaning. "Kid? You okay?" he asked, his panic intensifying as he quickly tied the passenger to the nearest lamppost.

"Y-yeah…" Wally gasped, trying to laugh it off, but the pain only grew stronger. He then let out a low groan of pain and proceeded to curl into a tight little ball on his side, hugging his knees tight against his tummy in hope the pain would fade.

Quickly, Dick was over him, "Wally? Wally what's wrong?" Through the bowed head, he saw tears sparkling on Wally's cheeks and then his grabbing at the young boys body became more frantic, even as Wally groaned him away.

_"Guys, what's going on?" _M'gann mind asked, and Robin glanced up at his comrades standing on top of the building, looking down at them with worry. _"Is Wally injured?"_

Being honest, Dick admitted, _"I don't know. I can't tell. Can you get a reading on him?"_

There was a moment of quiet before M'gann's voice echoed, _"No. It's too fuzzy. The pain's stopping him from thinking enough to give me something to read…" _

Conner interrupted, _"We're coming down."_

Kaldur added, _"Roll him over and check him out."_

Sighing, Dick told them that he got it before they communication was lost. "Wally, seriously now." The voice broke through Wally's cursing mentally as he managed to listen to their whole mind-convo, but not jump in. Dick firmly pried Wally's hands away from his knees and tried to lay him out flat.

A soul shattering scream ripped itself from deep inside of Wally's chest and Dick let go of him like he was on fire, throwing his hands as far away from his boyfriend as he could get them, letting Wally curl in on himself again. The whimpering subsided and Dick slowly stumped, the shock processing before pure panic welled up inside of him and he stubbornly blinked away the tears under his mask.

He decided to massage and rub various parts of Wally's body to try and coax the pain away. Wally had to admit, it was nice, but not enough to over-ride the pain he was in, but it helped a little knowing Dick was there. Weakly, he managed to uncurl his hand from one of his knees to clutch desperately at the tips of Dick's fingers.

When the guys huddled around him, everything became a buzzing blur, but he managed to register being gathered into somebody arms. He was stiff, at first, and hissing in pain, before he smelt the familiar smell of Dick and nestled into him a little, the other squeezing him reassuringly. Time became a blur in the mixture of pain, and somewhere his throat had begun to hurt too and his ears were ringing like they'd heard screaming. And there was the taste of salt dripping on his lips. And then the warmth was gone and he managed to pry open his eyes a little to see his Uncle Barry above him before the darkness finally claimed him, his limp fingers slipping from Dick's trembling grasp as the pain finally stopped.

How long he'd been unconscious, he didn't know.

All he knew was that Dick was there when he woke up, and that was all he cared about.

"Mornin'," he said, gruffly, catching the younger teen's attention, who's startled blue eyes locked onto him. Dick was pale, a little blue around the lips, and his eyes were sunken in black, but as soon as he saw Wally's freckled form his face lit up. "What?"

He was tugged into an embrace. "Don't 'what' me!" he snapped. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain? I was so worried when you just collapsed like that."

Wally grumbled, "Blame the stupid idiot who elbowed me…" before his emerald eyes widened. "Wait, how did you know I'd been in pai- mum and dad told you guys, didn't they?" he said, sounding very unimpressed.

Managing a small smile, Dick said, "It was amusing to see their faces when Batman showed up at their door."

"Batman?" Wally asked, surprised.

Nodding, Dick explained, "Yeah. Bruce was really worried about you, mainly because Barry was freaking out. But I think he likes you."

"Cross keys," Wally muttered, looking around the white, hospital styled medical room of the cave. "So, you figured out what's up with me?" he asked, a little hopefully.

Wally was stubborn, but he wasn't a masochist. He didn't like the pain.

He'd like to be able to get rid of it.

But the look Dick gave him was not a comforting one. "I'm not sure. They refuse to tell me. We have to go ask them together, in private, or something. The Team aren't even allowed to know- Hell, they've bought Banner in for this! But their not acting like you're gonna die… so… I think it's going to be okay…" he trailed off. "Bruce and Barry did not look asterous the last time I saw them, though."

Taking it in, Wally felt his heart squeeze with worry and his hands unconsciously cupped his stomach. But he didn't want to worry Dick, so he just asked, "Who's Banner?"

Dick looked at him like Wally had just asked what ice-cream was. "You know. Top scientist on Gamma Rays. Turned himself into the Hulk." Wally's face lit up. "Ah, I thought you might know who he is. Brought his boyfriend, Stark with him. You know. IronMan."

"Who the fuck is Iron Man?" Wally lightly joked, and Dick snorted. "But seriously, they called in the Avengers? For me?"

"A pair of scientists for you," Dick said, "So… you must have something rare or something going on."

Looking anything but pleased, Wally jokily cheered, "Yay me."

Squeezing his hand, Dick whispered, "It'll be alright…" before they heard the sounds of footsteps and pulled away from each other, looking up to see Black Canary heading down the room towards them. "He's finally awake," Dick told her with a smile, and the blond stopped at the end of Wally's bed.

Looking relieved, she said, "I can see that," before she added, "How're you feeling Wally?"

"Much better," the young red head said, and he meant it.

"Think you and Dick could come with me for a little walk?"

He glanced toward his boyfriend, who had a look of 'told you so' even behind his shades, and then said, "Sure."

After he'd gotten changed and been fussed over quite a bit by Dick, the two of them followed Black Canary down the corridor at a distance they deemed as 'not suspicious to think we're together cause we're too close or too far apart' and then straight into a small office. Some walk. Once in there, they were greeted with Bruce, Barry, Bruce 2 and Tony and it sounded like Black Canary had locked the door from the outside. Well.

Plus, Dick had been right. Bruce and Barry looked anything but happy. In fact, Bruce was glaring daggers at Wally and Barry's looks would have surely killed Dick if he hadn't been wearing his shades.

"Richard…" Bruce said, slowly, and that's when Wally thought 'oh crap this is serious'. "If there's anything you want to tell us. Anything at all. You should say it now."

Dick glanced over to Wally, his day sky eyes wide with confusion. "Erm…" he glanced back at his 'father'. "No?"

Now, Barry's turquoise eyes fixed on his nephew. "Wallace." Oh he was in so much trouble. "Want to tell me anything? About your sexuality? You're current relationship status? You're virginity?"

Oh fuck.

They totally knew. They totally _knew. _

Oh no they totally thought that this was some curse for being gay. That Wally was dying because he was totally homo. Oh fuck, they were homophobic. Shit. They were going to break him and Dick up. Not to mention scream at them. Oh shit, of fuck, oh shit, of fuck, oh…

Keep cool, Wally, keep cool. "No?" he squeaked, his heart thumping like crazy in his chest.

At the two adults unimpressed expressions towards their charges, Tony Stark threw back his head and laughed and placed his hand casually on _Batman's _shoulder. And didn't move it when Batman glared at it. "Well can't say you didn't try," he said, before he sauntered toward the two of them, "alright, misters, out with it. The two of you," he said, motioning towards them, "have been having a bit of fun behind closed doors, am I correct?"

He swivelled around the room back to where Dr. Banner was nervously fiddling with a pen and looking out of a window, leaning against the Hulk casually. His chocolate eyes stared at them but neither of them said anything, though Wally swore his ears were going red.

His eyes never left Iron Man as the other sighed and said, "Well, okay, let me change tactics…" he moved over to a projective board, where a PowerPoint of some sort was ready to play. "Let's do it this way. We _know _that the two of you have done the dirty at least once. And these two won't let me- I mean us, babe, I mean us," he said, looking over at Banner quickly before he coughed, "Won't let us move on until their daddy-vibes settle down and they're told the truth."

"Okay!" Wally exploded, and Tony smirked a little. "Okay, I admit, we had sex. Once! Just once I swear! Bruce, please don't kill me…" Batman's gaze could do that to anyone. His uncle's he could handle, but the glare of The Dark Knight was too much for him to handle as he sunk to his knees.

You could practically hear the steam coming out of his uncle's ears as he growled, "And you didn't use protection!"

"Wait how do you know that-"

Bruce grumbled, "Wally…" and the speedster quickly returned to staring at the ground in shame.

"No! We didn't! We didn't plan it, it just happened, Dick was crying and sad and it was like half-one in the morning and he was mourning and he wanted some comfort, and I just couldn't say no because I really, really liked him and have done for awhile!" He noticed Banner reluctantly handed his boyfriend a fiver, who looked smug.

On the other hand Batman, the Batman, looked startled. "Wait, you had sex on that night? That night I let you stay over?"

Barry turned on him like a wild animal. "So Wally, _my _Wally, was under your protection and permission to be in Dick's room at the time?"

"Err…"

The same fiver was passed reluctantly back over to Banner.

While Wally was silently crying in shame, Dick had helped him to his feet, a hand casually around his waist, and asked, suspiciously, "How do you guys know we had unprotected sex anyway?" He shot an accusing look at Bruce. "Have you been spying on me, really? Are you that over-protective?" Before Bruce could answer, Dick pressed, "And what does any of this have to do with Wally's illness, the main thing here!"

Iron Man sighed and handed Banner another fiver.

"Can I explain it now?" he asked, turning to the two 'over protective fathers' in the room.

Quickly, they both snapped, "No! Not until we get to the bottom of this!" Despite having been yelled at, Tony looked smugly over at his lover, battering his chocolate eyes until Bruce reluctantly dug into his wallet and gave him back his fiver, much to Wally's growing amusement at his two 'hero's of science'.

Dick frowned and growled, "Get to the bottom? I just wanna know if Wally's going to be okay!"

"In a second, sweet cheeks," Tony said, and ignored the glare Batman gave him.

Reluctantly turning his burning gaze away from the insufferable man, Bruce asked, "It's very important we know the relationship going on here so we can decide what action to take on Wally's… condition without being insensitive." Dick scowled, but nodded all the same, Wally glancing up from his boyfriend's shoulder he'd been hiding in to pay attention. "So, what's going on? Was it a one night stand or…?"

Shaking his head, Wally said, "We're dating. Have been for a couple of weeks now. It'll be our one-month anniversary… today? Or is it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Dick said, smiling coyly. "I've got presents planned for you."

Even though he let out a loud 'aww' Tony still looked sore about handing the fiver over to his lover. "_Now _can I explain things to them? Now that we know they _love each other very much_?" When the two nodded, he sighed, "Finally!" and tapped on the interactive whiteboard, an x-ray showing up. "So, kids, can you tell me what this is?"

"An X-ray," Dick said, irritably, his hand tugging Wally a little closer. Obviously, he was not pleased at his lover's condition being kept from them.

Sighing, the older man gestured wildly. "Of?"

Dick squinted his eyes behind his black shades. "Wally?"

When Iron Man face palmed, Wally snorted a little, and warm chocolate eyes fixed on him. "Okay then," he said, and pointed to the stomach of the torso. "What's this then? And if you say 'stomach' or 'empty blank space' someone is going to be losing parts of their alcohol stash." He looked pointedly at Bruce.

Staring intensely, Wally noticed a white outside inside of the black. So did Dick. "It's not cancer, is it?" he asked, his voice as little cold, and he squeezed Wally as if worried the other would disappear.

Stark dropped to his knees. "I give up!" he shouted, dramatically. "Their just to stupid to be saved!"

"Move, you're annoying me," Banner said, and stepped over his lover as the other pretended to die Romeo and Juliet style. At the words, Bruce and Barry took a step back carefully. "This white outline is an artificially created organic structure, hollow like the stomach, attacked to the lower intestines inside of Wally. Created for storing something, stretchy too. A bi-product of the replication of your Uncle's experiment."

Wally said, "Oooh," before asking, "And that means what?"

"You're powers cause a hormonal imbalance inside of you, hence why you can be super fast and all those other things. It's affected your DNA and the way enzymes are form, having a post-symptom on your chromosomes causing this- a male uterus." Dr. Banner summed up.

"That's a uterus?" The doctor nodded. "That's what's been causing me pain?"

Nodding, the doctor continued, "Yes, presumably your fast healing abilities caused this DNA unravelling to create this second organ by mistake due to the after affect on your hormones and your chromosomes…"

"Basically, you fucked yourself up so bad you're body thinks you're a she-male so has made this artificial organ because you already have a squirter," Tony piped in from the floor, before he was kicked a little in the ribs. "Ow!"

"As I was saying," Banner continued. "When you became sexually active with young Richard here it cause you to… ovulate or something of the kind, the sperm attached itself to the walls and absorbed an extra chromosome, I presume X, and then began to evolve and form and now this…" he tapped at a dot in the middle of the organ, "this is what's causing you problems."

Dick said, "So, it is a tumour," looking grave. "A mutation of cells, right?"

Picking himself up off of the floor, Tony chewed on the same pen Banner had been fiddling with and said, "Sure, I guess a baby is a mutation of cells. If that's what you want to call it."

"Baby?" Wally repeated, just to make sure he'd heard it right.

Nodding, Banner said, "The sperm and the chromosome taken from the wall of this uterus has worked like the sex gametes in a normal human female- meaning a baby has begun to form. You're a month along now, I'd say, looking pretty healthy, everything's functioning similar to a female pregnancy."

"Except, of course, for the hole the baby comes out of," Tony said. "That's why we needed to check you were dating, to see how you'd take this and make sure we didn't throw the abortion option at you and end up upsetting you both."

Wally took it in for a minute. "I'm… pregnant…"

Quickly, Barry was across the room and at his nephew's side, Dick hesitantly stepping away to give Wally some space as Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay," Barry said, quickly. "You're parents know, and their fine with it. Bruce is going to set up a nursery in his house for the baby- it's going to be spoilt rotten. And you don't have to take off of the justice when its born either, if you don't want to, you can keep it nearby and everything."

"I'm… pregnant…" Wally repeated and slowly put his hands to his stomach. "I… never thought about this before…" he swallowed and said, "I always thought that… you know… I'd be the non-pregnant one if I ever did have kids, and I did want kids so…"

"Dick?" Bruce asked, carefully.

The other just scowled. "I'm like one of those no good, scumbag teen dads now, aren't I?" When Bruce nodded the other looked like he wanted to punch his 'father'. "But I won't act like them. I'll be better. I won't walk out. Or give up," he promised, mostly to himself, but when he noticed Wally glancing at him he hurried over and pull the other in for a one handed hug. "I'll take care of you," he whispered, kissing Wally's fiery hair.

Tony just threw his wallet over his shoulder at Banner, who was now the one looking smug. "Well," he said, "You took that well." The two of them just looked at him like 'this isn't the weirdest fucking thing that has happened in our life, let us have our happy moment'. "So, budding you parents to be, do me and Banny have permission to monitor your progress?"

"Why?" Dick asked, suspiciously, already feeling Barry and Bruce's pain.

Sitting on the desk, Tony held up a finger and said, "One, to make sure that Wally or your baby don't die and two," he held up a second finger, "we're kind of… its like… a sociologist thing. We're monitoring this stuff for everyone. Like Loki's pregnant, Phil's pregnant… we're kind of just… checking this stuff out."

Holding up the pen, Banner nervously added, "I'm pregnant too, Wally, you're not alone. Mine's similar to yours, my gamma experiment has caused an artificial uterus- whereas Loki is a multi-gendered species and Phil's was thanks to Steve's DNA…"

"So you see, we're just… the experts on this thing." When his partner shot him a look, Tony said, "Well, trying to be. While trying to keep our children alive, and stuff."

"Huh," Wally said, and then glanced down at his own stomach. "Wow… and sure, you can monitor me." Then Wally's stomach let out a loud growl. "Oh my god, I'm so hungry…" At the look his uncle gave him he shouted, "Hey! I'm eating for two here!"

Leading his lover toward the door, Dick said, "I'll feed him while you guys… talk…" It looked more like Barry was going to murder everyone in the room but Banner.

This was supported when Tony said, "Oh and Bruce, I hope you use protection with Barry because he should have a similar artificial- whoa! Watch it! I was only giving you a warning!"

As soon as Black Canary unlocked the door they jumped out. The blond shut it again quickly and then smiled down at the two of them. All knowing. Wally felt so small and kind of hoped the ground would swallow him up. She began leading them back to the corridor toward the canteen, but not before adding, "You should tell the rest of your team. They deserve to know." Then she winked and walked away.

There was a moment of silence.

"So…" Wally said, dragging the tip of his toes along the corner of a tile.

"Pregnant, huh?" Dick asked, and he watched as Wally shuffled awkwardly before taking both of his hands in his own. "I meant what I said, okay? You and I. We're going to make great dads, parents, erm… yeah…" He chuckled a little, then whispered, "You don't want to get rid of it, do you?"

"No!" Wally said, quickly, before blushing. "I mean… I kind of wanted something like this. In the future, though. We're a bit young now but. Even before we get together I would dream of us having a family- oh fuck, that's just so cheesy, I'm sorry!"

Dick kissed him slowly and tenderly. "It's cute," he said, "and I feel the same…"

Wally felt a blush bubble under his freckles before he said, "Guess we should, err, tell the others then, right?" Hurriedly, he added, "But I don't want them to treat me different. And what if they don't accept our homosexuality?"

Blue eyes stared at him a little. "Kaldur's as gay as rainbow for that freaky fish guy. And I doubt the others will care. Plus, they'll just look out for the baby, you know. They know you're not incapable, but the baby inside you is."

Knowing Dick was right (and hating it) Wally muttered, "Fine!"


	2. Chapter 2

When barbed wire stole your heart, it made little tears in it, even when you could retrieve it back. Just when it seemed like you could sew the little tears back together, the blood pressed against your handy stitch work and it burst. Causing all new chaos. That was what this felt like to Wally- and in all honesty he should've seen something like this coming. He'd managed to get away, in one piece, with having sex with Dick, and the two had ended up together. He'd managed to get away, mental stability still intact, with being pregnant with Dick, and it seemed the two were happy together.

But there was always something Wally failed to overlook, and yet to be honest it had been glaring at him most of the time. Batman. Well, not Batman in himself- but the fact he was there, taking care of Dick. Because Dick didn't have parents.

It worried Wally incredibly. Dick hadn't even realized it yet, but Wally had. Something about being pregnant seemed to have tuned a more female skill in him. Something irked him that if the child he was carrying was a boy then Dick would have some problems with it.

Especially as his parents had died doing their job.

Wally still did his crime-fighting job, but when would Dick twig? He'd never gotten over the death of his parents. The night they made love only supported that fact. When would Dick think about that, as Wally knew he would, somehow, and stop Wally from ever doing something like that again?

So, Wally had, automatically, become a little defensive.

He'd managed to convince Dick not to tell the rest of the team mates yet, he still did his crime fighting job and tried to make sure he wasn't partnered with Dick too much, and he'd put off all pregnancy appointments or nursery fittings with Alfred. For now, at least. But it had only been a week, and already people were beginning to get more and more suspicious of his behaviour, both pregnancy related and I-must-protect-Dick-for-as-long-as-I-can related.

He and Conner had just come back from a mission together with a surveillance of the area and he'd barely pulled his hood back from his sticky, fiery hair before Conner had leaned against and wall and fixed him with the most serious gaze yet.

"Wally…" he'd asked, a little carefully, "are you feeling okay?"

Quickly, emerald eyes flickered over Superboy. Tracing his stance, his eyes, his facial expressions, where his feet were and where his hands were. "Yeah," Wally said, satisfied at the friendly stance. "Why do you ask?"

Conner's bright blue eyes fixed themselves onto one of the tiles on the floor. They traced it hesitantly. "You've been… acting different."

"What do you mean?" Wally quickly asked, fingering his pulled back hood nervously.

The other shrugged his crossed over arms and chewed nervously on his bottom lip, but you could tell he still had something on his mind. "I… I ignored it for the time being. Because I… like Kaldur and Artemis I didn't really know what to make of it. But now. Now that you… you're acting like…"

Leaning against the opposite wall, Wally arched one of his dark eyebrows and repeated, "Like?"

Heaving a big sigh, Conner glanced around nervously and then whispered, "Like you're pregnant."

"What?" Wally exclaimed, having not expected that at all. Quickly, Conner shushed him urgently, looking around frantically to make sure nobody else was listening. "What do you mean I'm acting like I'm pregnant?"

Another big sigh escaped Conner's lips. "You're eating habits were already weird, but now their just… crazy weird. You've put on weight." He ignored the angry 'hey!' Wally gave him. "You're having mood swings, I saw you eating chalk the other day, you complain of back pains and the like, and when we were fighting today you were guarding your stomach."

'Yeah,' Wally thought, 'because Dick threatened to force me to take maternity leave if anything else elbowed me there'. But instead he asked, "Is… are you telling me that you know what pregnant people act like?"

Superboy fixed his determined gaze onto Wally. "Are you admitting to me you are?"

Eventually, Wally's tense shoulders slouched and he propped himself against the wall a little miserably. "Yeah," he finally admitted, "I am." He watched Superboy's face twist a little. "We were going to tell you, I swear we were. We only found out last week. I'm a month and a bit along now…"

"We?" Conner checked.

"Well," Wally said, laughing nervously, "You can't get pregnant on your own. Me… Me and Robin."

Nodding, Conner mumbled, "I figured as much," before he got off of the wall and came to stand a little closer to Wally. "Me and Roy... me and Roy got together and he's been sick the past couple of weeks so we're not sure if..." Wally nodded in understanding a little. "But Robin's still letting you do crime fighting?"

"Reluctantly," Wally said, "but I think my body will decide when its time for me to take a break and take some time off. Are you saying you're going to stop Roy from going on missions?" Wally checked, his gaze a little uncertain.

Hands in his pockets, Conner shrugged and said, "Depends. I'll let him make his mind up on his own. Not gonna decide for him…"

Laughing, Wally asked, "Anyone else pregnant? Kaldur with La'gann? Artemis and Zatanna gotten together yet?" Although Wally was more than a little bit worried Uncle Barry may be having a bit of a fling with Batman.

Conner was about to open his mouth to say something when they heard approaching footsteps and the two of them broke their gaze after sharing looks of 'don't tell anyone' to see who was approaching. Wally found it a little bit ironic it was Robin and Miss Martian (who Superboy was still dating as far as he was aware), who seemed to have broken off their own conversation upon seeing them, and Conner shot him a raised eyebrow look.

Wally grimaced a little.

The two of them broke eye contact when Dick coughed and said, "Seems like they were sharing a similar conversation to us."

"I can confirm they were," M'gann said with a tight smile, ignoring the dirty look Conner was sending her. "Then again I asked Conner to ask Wally about it when I told him I was going to ask you about it…" Then she quickly floated over to Wally and clasped their hands together. "We can be great friends! Go shopping together, decorate together- oh, this will be so much fun!"

Wally let out an, "Umm…" before M'gann's amber gaze became irresistible and he said, "Yeah, sure, alright."

M'gann hugged him carefully before adding, "Oh, and please do let me be at your side for the birth!"

"Err…"

"When I have children, you can be at mine!"

"Ummm…" Wally shot Dick a look of 'please help me' before obediently nodding when Dick signalled for him to do so and M'gann let out small squeals of delight. "So, er, are we going to announce all this to the rest of them team?"

With a small but sharp nod, Dick said, "I've made everyone assemble together for a meeting. They think its just me announcing my official change from Robin to Nightwing, but in reality its for the two of you to announce your pregnancies." From behind the mask, Wally could sense Dick's cheeky eyed look. "Like Black Canary told me and you to do last week."

Wally stuck out his tongue at Dick. "Bite me." When Dick moved forward to do so, Wally skittishly jumped back, making the other couple laugh. He coughed a little, and Dick smiled, before lacing his fingers with his boyfriends.

"And we can announce our relationships," he smiled.

Wally just grumbled, "Oh boy…" dreading the teams reactions already and he chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "Is Uncle Barry going to join us?" he joked a little, still remembering Stark's jab from the other week.

To his surprise/horror, Dick turned to him and asked, "How did you know Barry was pregnant?" When Wally's jaw dropped open, Dick mumbled, "Oh," and then said, "Sorry to ruin the surprise for you."

"What? How far- what?" Wally only managed to babble out as the two of them walked through the corridors, followed by M'gann and Conner who seemed to be having a mind conversation. Wally wished Conner luck.

"About four months or so, I think. He's going on maternity leave now," Dick explained while Wally's brain melted inside of his thick skull like pudding. Laughing, he guided his boyfriend to the awaiting crowd as the other tried to calculate what was happening.

As soon as Wally spotted his uncle he rushed over to him. "What- how- I- You didn't tell me!"

Barry laughed a little uneasily under his costume, but was grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry, I guess?"

"And you scolded me for not using protection…" Wally muttered as he watched Dick talking to Batman over his uncle's shoulder. "Do you know what gender it is?" Wally asked, tearing his gaze away from his boyfriend for a couple of minutes.

Nodding, Barry hummed and said, "Male. We think we're going to call him Damian Wayne, isn't that such a cute little name! I hope Dick, Jason and Tim like their new little brother." Flash had begun to ramble a bit, Wally noticed, and smiled. His uncle only ever got like this when he was truly happy. But, at the mention of a little boy, Wally began fiddling with his hood again and chewing at his lips. "Is something the matter?"

Glancing up at his mentor, Wally quickly shook his head. "It's nothing…"

Both of his shoulders were clamped in his mentors firm grip and he was pulled as close as he could get with the now quite obviously bumping stomach. "It's not nothing if its bothering you," Barry said, kindly, and watched Wally's gaze move over to Dick. "Oh, I see…"

"Dick lost his parents…" Wally whispered carefully so Dick couldn't over-hear. "How can I be certain he won't… worry about our child being alone? Or freak out over me?"

Barry just shrugged and said, "You can't. Sometimes, you just have to let things take its course."

In order to change the subject, Wally joked, "So, anybody else pregnant? Superman maybe?"

"No exactly…" Barry said, beginning to ramble again. "But he did get that cute little BrainIAC knocked up, the blond one, the nice one. Oh, and lets not mentioned Reed Richards and Susan are totally going to start heading down that route- oh, and you know Charles? Charles Xaiver? Well, in my opinion, only a matter of time on that one!" Wally blinked a little in surprise at how normal this was sounding.

"You're spending too much time with Stark," Wally concluded with a wry smile.

Then Dick was at his side, tugging him away to one side of the raised platform they were standing at while his uncle winked at him and meandered over to Batman. Sure enough, Clark Kent was standing at another corner of the stage with a robotic-like human with wide, purple eyes and blond hair, and M'gann and Conner hurried off stage wishing them luck.

When Wally looked up at the eyes of his team-mates and the Justice League focusing on them, he felt very nervous about what was about to happen. But Dick squeezed his hand reassuringly.

* * *

"Well," Dick said after the two of them had wandered over to their allocated rooms in the cave. "That could have gone worse."

Wally shot him a look of disbelief. "Worse? Worse! Roy _fainted. _Roy. Fainted. I think that pretty much hit rock bottom, don't you think? And Conner and Clark look like… like… I don't even know what they look like. Ladies Men! And me and Uncle Barry look like we've been…" He gestured a little wildly. "Swooned by the bat family."

Battering his eyes playfully, Dick whispered in a husky voice, "You mean you haven't," before laughing at Wally's unimpressed expression. "C'mere," he said, his tone suddenly changing, and when Wally approached him he rested both of his hands against Wally's still quite flat stomach. "You should go for a check-up with Stark, I know you've been putting them off."

"I have one next week," Wally murmured, resting his forehead against Dick's collarbone. "I'll go then," he promised.

One of Dick's gloved fingers moved to wind in Wally's glowing orange hair as he said, "And you need to come around mine and help with the nursery, before Barry and Bruce completely take it over for Damian."

Wally hummed lazily, his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy as he became snugly, his hands winding around Dick's slender waist to pull him close enough to get some heat.

Dick rubbed a few circles into Wally's back before the other began to slouch on him and burden him with his full weight. "Hey," he chuckled, before he managed side step to send them both crashing gently onto the bed. Wally felt Dick wriggle a little in his arms before the other stopped and Wally nudged his face further into Dick's chest.

They laid like that for a while before Wally felt himself beginning to drift away.

He felt a light kiss against his temple. "G'night Wally."

Keeping to his word, Wally then went to the appointment with Stark, who mainly just stood in the corner making pointless babble as Banner checked his stats and asked him questions about how he was doing. He was directed by the two of them to plan to start under-taking home schooling soon.

At home, his mum and his dad were very helpful. His mum was helping him learn how to take care of the baby, and himself, while in pregnancy, and what to do when his pregnancy was over. He was warned, specifically, _not _to give the child his food or to let him sleep in his bed- because then they'd become a spoilt brat.

And when he wasn't taking lessons from his mum or from Banner, he was at Dick's house with Bruce and Alfred, his boyfriend at school, planning how to set up the nursery. Occasionally, he saw his uncle, who had moved into the mansion and retired from his superhero work- for now at least. It took a while for them to stop arguing over the nursery, though Wally in all honestly wasn't that bothered by it. It was mainly Bruce who was victim to the blunt, flying objects his uncle would occasional toss his way. But, more than once, Wally had fallen target for his uncles mood swings, although it was more crying he had to handle.

Shortly after all his more feminine duties had been tackled, Kid Flash was paired with Miss Martian to infiltrate a small group of super powered entities who had been using their 'blessings' to commit crimes in the local area. More than likely, they'd then be sent to Xaiver's school/academy thing to be looked after, if not already in Magneto's little Brotherhood. But it was still their duty to take them down.

Goody.

When he'd told Dick about it before leaving, the others mouth had been set in a grim line. "Wally, you're two months pregnant. Are you sure fighting super-ability'd humans is a smart idea?" Although his eyes were masked, Wally could hear all emotion in his younger boyfriend's voice, but ignored him.

Pulling up his hood, Wally said, "I can handle it. And so can M'gann. Don't doubt us just because I'm pregnant."

"I'm not doubting you," Dick insisted, quickly. "But I don't want our child to die."

"See, you're doubting my abilities at being able to take care of it," Wally cautioned carefully, trying to convey a look of 'shut up now' in his gaze. But Dick seemed oblivious to the warnings he was getting.

The young a new Nightwing glanced away from his boyfriend, his stance become firm and stiff. Immediately, Wally could tell his lover was angry from the way his right eyebrow was twitching a little bit. But he could also tell he was worried from the way his foot was tapping ever so slightly.

Sighing, he gently smoothed, "I'll be fine, Dick. I can take care of myself, I promise you, I won't let any worrying news reach you."

Ignoring him, Dick asked, "When are you going to quit?" At his boyfriend's surprised expression, Dick quickly backtracked. "When you were with Artemis, the two of you planned to retire to live a 'normal' life together. Now that you're pregnant, can't you at least take maternity leave? Why is it now, all of a sudden, you want to keep doing your job?"

Wally clenched both of his hands and glared half-heartedly toward the dark haired boy. "Because unlike Artemis, I know you have no intention of ever quitting the superhero business, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Me and Artemis were going to quit because we couldn't stand the idea of each other being hurt, or losing one and other," he explained. "You just want me to take time off because I'm pregnant, it's completely different to mine and Artemis' reasons. _And _I don't want to quit like that… have people think I'm weak or something just because I'm different."

"You're not different-"

"Then stop treating me differently!" Wally exclaimed, his patience snapping. His tensed slightly and then said, "I'm sorry…"

Closing in the distance between the two of them, Nightwing embraced Kid Flash tightly. "Wally, I know you don't like being viewed like this… its not you. I know you're strong. I'm not, for one second, going to doubt you're abilities just because we're going out or expecting a child. You've saved my life countless times, and I'm not going to forget that," he pointed out. Wally stared intently at a wall when he felt Dick pull back to look at him. "But you're body is the only thing protecting that child. And you'll get shot at and tossed around and kicked and who knows what else…"

Sighing, Wally shrugged Dick off of him and took a few steps back. "I know. I know this child relies completely on me and my body, and I have to take care of myself in order to take care of it. But I can _handle _it out there. Have a little faith in me."

"I have plenty of faith in you, Wally. It's them and myself I doubt…" he whispered, and reached out to wrap his fingers around the tips of the redheads. "If I lose the two of you, what am I supposed to do then? And even when its born, what if you and me die and… and its left to be like I was…"

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat, Wally quickly said, "Stop," and flinched away. This was exactly what he had feared would happen. "You don't have to worry about me or the child, what happened to you're parents isn't going to happen to us, okay?" He blurted it out pretty quickly and Dick looked away from him. "Dick?"

"Yeah, okay," the other said with a voice of steel. "Maybe I am just being too over-protective, but I can't help worrying can I?" the teenager snapped and Wally reeled a little bit, biting his bottom lip.

Responsible adult. Responsible adult. Responsible adult.

Then Dick lowered his gaze and began to leave when he saw M'gann hurrying down towards them. "Just take care of yourself," he warned, and Wally could hear the stretch in his voice that signalled Dick was about to cry.

"Dick, wait," Wally tried, but Dick was already leaving and seemed like he had no intention of turning around. "I love you!" Wally called, loudly, but the other ignored him and metallic doors sealed shut behind him. The other turned and kicked the wall before paying attention to M'gann, whose eyes were raw and blood shot. "Whoa, M'g, you okay?"

She sniffed loudly and her shaking hands tucked some loose hair behind her ears. "Me and Conner had an argument. He's... he's been cheating on me with Roy!"

Wally said, "Looks like both of us are having relationship troubles..." he trailed off and voice his thoughts of, "It's like having to keep on babysitting him while being pregnant myself. If we were both adults, maybe it would be different…" he kept on grumbling as he slipped on his boots for the mission. "Do you have the co-ordinates?"

Nodding, M'gann smiled tightly and the two wandered towards the door.

Before they reached it, Wally slung his arms around M'gann shoulders and leaned his head on hers. "Hey, c'mon. We're midwife buddies, aren't we? We'll take care of each other out there, after all, you're the God mother."

At this M'gann's face lit up a little. "Really?" she asked with excitement, and wrapped her arms around her neck when Wally nodded, him and Dick having discussed it a while ago. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Wally's spirits lifted at seeing M'gann smile, and he managed to push Dick's feelings to the back of his mind in order to focus fully on the mission.

But things hadn't gone well. It had taken them deep into the night to follow and locate the gang, and even then they'd quickly realized how very out-numbered they were when they'd been spotted and chased down into the (ew) sewers where they'd quickly managed to get themselves lost and Wally was getting very painful stomach cramps.

"I'm going to radio our findings in," M'gann said, pressing her earpiece and connecting to the network. "Nightwing? Yeah, M'gann here. No, we're both fine."

"Owwww…" Wally whimpered at one particularly nasty cramp.

M'gann quickly corrected, "Well, mostly," before she added, "things didn't go exactly as planned…" Wally carried on listening to her as he crawled into a corner of the sewer to pull his knees up to his chest as she reported their situation, the numbers of enemy they were, and basically how fucked they were. "Okay. Yes, out."

Looking up from his knees and beginning to feel a little better, Wally managed a tense smile and asked, "Well?"

"We've been told to escape without getting in too much of a fight. Just look for a ladder, get up it and get out. Avoid them if we can." Wally nodded. Sounded like something Dick would plan. Arsehole. "Are you feeling okay?" M'gann checked as she helped Wally to his feet. "The cramps gone?"

Smiling broadly, Kid Flashed confirmed, "Yep," before the two of them began to make their way through the sewers to find and exit. It only took them a few minutes before they heard a rush of approaching footsteps. "Shit," Wally swore as he glanced over and saw their targets approaching. "Time to run," he said as he picked M'gann up and rushed down one of the tunnels.

Radioing in again, M'gann said, "Um… we've kind of been found and still have no idea where an exit is? Don't suppose you could help us out, Night?"

"Urgh," Wally just grunted as his back began to ache. "M'gann, why you gotta be heavier than paper!"

She hit him up the side of the head as they rounded a corner. "Okay, thanks," she said, confirming the call was ended before she went. "Turn left here. There should be a door dead ahead that'll open up into a plant we can get out through, or something like that."

"Goody," Wally wheezed and sped around the corner, kicked open the door and rushed up the steps before they'd noticed it was the dead of night and the small building they was trapped in was locked as everyone working had gone to bed. "Not so goody."

Hurriedly, M'gann closed the door and began to block it with crates and some heavy objects she probably shouldn't have been lifting. For a few seconds, there was silence, and Wally felt relief as he thought they'd lost them. Then something had rammed into the door and cursed loudly.

Kneeling down next to the door and trying to pick it with a pair of scissors he'd found, Wally muttered, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck,_" as he frantically jingled. "It's not gonna open…"

M'gann began throwing things at the window desperately. "Maybe we can smash this open and make a run for it?"

"Or, we could stay and fight?" he suggested. "Nightwing just doesn't want us to because he wants to prove he was right…" Wally grumbled, but M'gann sent him a sad look and shook her head, so he sighed and helped her pick up a large grate a lob it at the window. "Looks like this isn't going to work either…" he sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Any other ideas?"

Opening her mouth, M'gann was about to suggest something when she screamed instead as the group of trouble makers finally managed to breach through the door and come up into the room. Immediately, Wally drew back his leg and slammed it into the first attackers face, who lay still on the floor.

"One down, six to go," Wally said, and M'gann quickly dragged the girl out of the way before transforming into her. She managed to surprised the next two attackers and slam their heads together, before using handcuffs to buckle the third to the railings next to the stairs.

With a half-hearted smile, M'gann corrected, "Four down, three to go," but then backed up behind Wally as the last three came up. A tall, scrawny girl who had sharp talons for nails, a large boy who seemed to possess a form of super strength that could rival even Conners, and a small boy with wide eyes who could vanish from sight and appear right in front of your face.

Wally made sure to keep M'gann behind him as they backed toward the window, hoping she managed to get a good grip on his throats to know he was thinking 'wait for them to pounce and then duck, maybe we can get them to smash the window'. Sure enough, the large guy went for them first, and they went to dive separate ways when Wally was grabbed by the foot and barely had enough time to put his hands behind his head before he was sent smashing through the window, his body flipping like a rag doll until he stopped a good thirty feet from where he landed.

Managing to stand up, he croaked, "M'gann," but saw she'd been cornered away from the window by all three of them. Quickly, he radioed in, "We've been ambushed and cornered," before he radioed off and picked up nearby shards of glass. Quickly he darted in, sliced the back of the larger guys ankles and grabbed M'gann's wrist. "We gotta go!"

"Right," she said, looking exhausted, and they both moved to jump out of the window when the talon-girl sunk her claws deep into the back of Wally's calf, who let out a blood curdling scream as he was yanked back away from the window.

He barely managed to move his head in time to avoid it being skewered as the talons sunk deep into the metal. Realising she was stuck, Wally managed to rip the claws out of his leg and scramble up from underneath her, M'gann scooping her arms under his armpits and managed to haul him out of the window. He was tossed on the grass outside and M'gann kneeled down next to him as he clenched his teeth.

"Okay, so six down, one to go. Where's the little one?" he asked, then stopped when the boy suddenly appeared less than a foot away, holding a small silver pistol in his shaking hands. "M'gann…" he said, carefully, "You think you could do that handy dandy mind reading thing right about now?"

Slowly, M'gann eyed the body as she rested Wally's head into her lap. "You know, you don't have to listen to them," she said, a small smile coming onto her face. Wally was relieved when he saw the boys gun lower. "They're not your family, and they never will be. But, if you come with us, you could find yourself a new family, does that sound fun?"

As tears brimmed in the boys eyes, Wally warned, _"Be careful. Family is a sensitive subject, and I can't run anymore. Not with my leg in this state…"_

He wasn't sure if M'gann heard him, but she said, "Here," and opened her arms, "Hugs fix everything, right? That's what your mother used to say, and she wasn't lying. Won't you come here and give me a hug?"

The boy looked like he was about to drop the gun for a second, and Wally was about to congratulate M'gann, when suddenly the gun rose again.

As tears poured down the sides of the pale boy's cheeks, his dark brown eyes brimming with a mixture of sadness and anger he choked, "Y-You don't know my mother!" before his eyes squeezed closed and his fingers tightened around the trigger. "Get out of my head!"

_Bang! _

Using the last of his dulling reflex, Wally quickly managed to twist his body around so his back was facing the small child and wrap his right arm around M'gann's neck, pulling her down underneath him as the shot ran out. Just as he'd managed to pin her to the grass, he felt something sink into the lower left side of his back, hot and sharp. It was numb for a few seconds before he felt the pain and he slumped against M'gann as she urgently shoved him off of her.

"Wally?" she asked, and he blinked his blurry gaze at the sky, which was beginning to swim a little. "Wally? Can you hear me?"

Licking his lips shakily, Wally asked, "Where'd the kid go?"

"He ran off. Hold on a second. I'm- I'm gonna have someone come pick us up or something…"

Wally grumbled. "Now Dick's going to think he was right all along. If I'd never been worried about proving him wrong, or worrying about him, I bet I would've been able to do better." He crossed his arms a little and childishly said, "This is all his fault!"

Ignoring his delusional babbling, M'gann eyed a pool of blood that was slowly growing from underneath the red-head friend as she pressed her finger to the device in her ear. "H-Hello? Oh- em, Wally already called you. We, er- we managed to take down six out of seven, the seventh ran off but- em, we're both injured. I think Wally's worse off, he got shot in the- Wally? Wally!"

As M'gann's urgent cries got louder and kept gaining an octave every time, Wally's vision grew darker and it was like water was gurgling in his ears, pushing M'gann's voice further and further away from him.

Was he drowning?

No. Sinking?

No.

No he was dying.

Well, _fuck. _

Just when he thought he was going to keep going down and down, he stopped. He felt hands tenderly scooping underneath him. And then he was coming back up, closer and closer to the surface. The safe feeling of being held vanished. It was like he'd been let go. And was floating. His eyes shivered and between his lashes he saw the light. It really was like being under water. Suddenly, he remembered to take a deep breath and was a little bemused at the lack of water in his lungs.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He struggled a little further, hearing a mixed mess of sounds around him, before his eyes finally opened and he shifted around in the bed. He recognised himself to be back in the medical room he'd woken in last time, except this time there was a lack of Dick at his side and he was hooked up to machinery.

Groaning, he pushed himself up into the bed and his breath caught in his throat when a jolt of pain went up his side. Rolling over, he buried himself back in the covers, annoying at the array of wires and other contraptions that kept getting in his way.

He was just about to pull the drip from his arm and the oxygen mask from his face when a deep voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jumping, Wally turned to see Bruce Wayne standing in the corner of the small, curtain-fenced-off area. He had a cup of coffee in his hand that looked like it was from costa, god forbid, what had made Bruce buy such a horrible thing when Alfred could have made him better?

"Um… hi," he said, a little nervously. When Bruce took a seat down next to him, he couldn't help asking, "Is Dick okay?"

"Definitely not," Bruce said, and the other felt his ears burn a little with shame. "Its bad enough that you didn't listen to his advice. But he can't even say 'I told you so' because he's too busy blaming himself- said he shouldn't have had an argument with you, or something."

With a bit of a lopsided grin, Wally asked, "Won't he come out of his room or something?"

"No."

Wally's face fell. "Oh…"

Sighing, Bruce drunk some of his coffee, made a horrified face, and then said, "He's too ashamed to come and see you, so he's guilt-tripped me into coming instead…" The other 'tsked' as if Dick was in trouble, but Wally knew Bruce cared way too much about the other to actually ever be upset with him. "Hopefully he'll be over-joyed hearing you've woken up."

Tugging on his shirt so he could run his hands over his stomach, relieved he could still feel the heat and hardness there, Wally asked, "What exactly happened?"

The other gave him a gaze that Dick would have described as 'whelmed'. "You got shot."

Wally couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "I know that. I mean after that. What happened then…?"

Sighing, Batman lowered his drink on to the side of the bed and said, "Well, you passed out after M'gann radioed in. Kaldur was already on his way for Conner for back-up, and they found the two of you. Conner was furious, from what I can remember." Wally looked a little sad. "Not at you," Bruce quickly added, "At M'gann for also not heeding his advice and staying careful. He was very grateful you'd shielded her from the bullet. In fact, I think he's a bit ashamed too. Also blames himself for you getting hurt, hence why he brought you back here as quick as he could and left M'gann to Kaldur…"

"How many people are blaming themselves for me being careless?" Wally quickly asked.

Bruce, who obviously was not one of them, listed, "Dick, M'gann, Conner, Kaldur…" before also adding, "Barry feels bad for suggesting to me to suggest you and M'gann team up and do stuff- but I don't feel bad for putting you two together. It just happened to be a coincidence things went wrong, nobody was to blame, and it wasn't because you were pregnant." At the 'were' Wally felt his fingers tighten in the sheets and was embarrassed when Bruce's voice softened and explained, "Don't worry, your pregnancy's stable."

"How's Dick?" Wally asked, again. "I mean, like…"

"He's furious. With both you, and himself. But he seemed upset even before the news of yours and M'gann's danger." Then, Bruce leaned forward, his eyes hard and cold and asked, "What did you do to upset my boy?"

Swallowing a lump in his throat and making a prayer to who knew what that today wouldn't be the day he died, Wally struggled, "I… he got angry at me for not quitting the super hero business to take maternity leave. Said I was willing enough to quit when with Artemis but- I want to stay being his partner, want to keep working and stay by his side…" Bruce nodded a little. "Then when I told him to explain himself, he brought up his parents, and I freaked!"

"Barry did mention this," Bruce said, thoughtfully, and Wally looked at him sadly.

Wally began to play his fingers in the blankets and fog up the oxygen mask with his nervousness. "For about a month now I've been worried. I think I thought about it before even Dick did. That… that Dick would get worried. That maybe he wouldn't be a good enough parent, because he was dead. That he and I would die and leave it all alone. That he'd force us to quit. Or become over-protective and over-bearing of me. Force me to quit and tell me what to do in order to stop me from dying or to stop me from orphaning our child. So… So I guess I got scared and stubborn and _stupid. _I made it worse that it would've been by being paranoid…" the other admitted, guiltily.

Instead of getting angry, Bruce sipped at his coffee and said, "I'm impressed. That you worry about Dick like that. Know him so well. Are able to read him so well like that…" He drunk a bit more and then said, "Dick has been thinking about that. He told me to tell you to quit. To fire you if necessary. Though he has no intention of quitting himself because 'he has to do what his father couldn't do and protect the two of you'. His past his beginning to catch up with him, as I feared it would."

"As you feared it would?" Wally double checked.

Nodding, Bruce confided, "I worried, from a young age, as soon as Dick fell in love or became a father, he'd let his parents death blind him. He'd but himself in danger in order to keep his family safe. Be too over-protective of the one he loves and his children in order to stop them from ever dying or being alone. And I was right." There was no smugness, only a hint of sadness. "I'm just surprised you, too, managed to pick up on this. I guess the two of you love each other a lot."

Wally laughed a little and asked, "Did you ever doubt it?"

Scowling, Bruce admitted, "No, but I wasn't very willing for Dick to fall in love or the like. To have someone else he loves deeply be put in danger. But at least you can see where he's coming from. He doesn't want to lose anyone else he loves. He wants to do what he couldn't do as a child, and that's 'protect'. He wants to be able to have the family he lost and for nothing to ever happen to it."

Humming, Wally felt fatigue wash over him again.

Bruce seemed to notice this, because he stood up and said, "I'll leave you now. Get some rest and make a full recovery. I'll try and convince Dick to visit you- Jason and Tim have also been asking about you, so I'll tell him to bring them up to say hello."

As soon as Bruce left, Wally slept like a rock and only woke up when he heard bickering. He was more than happy to see all machinery was thankfully gone, but not to happy to see M'gann and Conner glaring at each other from either side of the bed.

So he broke the silence with, "Yo, how long have I been out?"

M'gann jumped at his voice and fixed her bright eyes on him. "About two weeks since you got shot…"

"Really?" Wally asked, with surprise, and pushed himself up, relieved the pain in his back was gone. "Are all my wounds healed?"

Nodding, M'gann said, "I think so," and grinned when Wally did a small celebration and kicked back the duvet to check out his leg and stretch a lot. "Its good to see you're feeling better, and I bet you're feeling hungry huh?" Wally felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as his stomach let out a low rumble, but his eyes lit up when M'gann passed him a bowl of cereal. "Eat up!"

As soon as Wally had finished the cereal (which took only a few seconds) Conner said, "Thank you…" The young adult turned to him, with his cheeks puffed like a chipmunks and an eyebrow raised high. "For saving M'gann."

Swallowing, Wally shrugged and said, "She saved me from the creep talon girl. Speaking of which," he added, turning to M'gann, "How'd that go? Did we get all seven of them?"

M'gann nodded, "Mission success!"

"Is the little boy okay?" Wally checked, a worried expression over coming his features. He saw M'gann seemed a little surprised, but she nodded. "Good, good. Shame I didn't get a souvenir though…"

While M'gann laughed a little, Wally eyed Conner. The other met his gaze with a pitying kind of look, and a very guilty one at that. Wally just slowly shook his head and Conner relaxed a little, looking relieved and a bit of a sparkle coming back into his eyes as he realized he was 'forgiven'- even though he'd done nothing wrong. Wally was just about to talk causally with them when they heard the doors to the medical room open and Wally had about five seconds to prepare himself before he was pounced on.

"Wally!" Tim flew easily up over the bed and straight into Wally's arms. The other leaned back and fell onto the bed, but easily held Tim up into the air, who stretched his arms out like an aeroplane, giggling as Wally played with him.

Lowering the little boy into his lap, Wally gave him a quick hug and said, "Hi Tim."

He had a few more seconds before Jason appeared around the corner, saw he was awake, and clambered onto the bed to pluck Tim from his grasp. "Morning," he said, and Wally grinned at him as Tim wriggled out of his grasp to climb onto Wally's back. Jason just sighed and gave Wally a hug.

Wally was just securing Tim on his shoulders when he heard a cold, "Tim, Jason, stop bothering Wally."

Tearing his gaze away from Tim, Wally focused on Dick, who was standing at the edge of the bed with his eyes hidden behind his shades, but undoubtedly focused on Wally, who felt himself withering under the harsh gaze. "They're not bothering me," he said, with a small smile, and then swayed from side to side, Tim giggling.

Quickly, M'gann cleared her throat and said, "We should go."

Conner went to follow her when Nightwing put a hand on his shoulder. "Take the boys with you," he said, and M'gann grabbed Jason's hand, complimenting his Robin attire, as Conner effortlessly swept Tim off of Wally's shoulders.

Wally felt a small pang at the children going, having enjoyed spending some time with them. Then he brushed it off as 'motherly needs' or something stupid like that. When Dick lowered himself into the nearby chair, Wally swung himself around on the bed so they were facing each other.

He smiled, but Dick ignored him and just said, "Bruce told me everything. About your fears…"

"Oh…" Wally's smile faltered.

"You were right," Dick admitted, glancing away from his lover. "But you missed out important bits." Wally tilted his head a little, intrigued to hear more. "Like how even if my parents hadn't died in the first place, I'd still not want to lose you, because I love you…" As he trailed off, Dick removed his shades so he could look up at the redhead. "I love you, Wally."

A little breathlessly, Wally said, "I love you, too."

Sighing, Dick said, "I just… I was just worried about you. I wanted to show you that I cared. I completely trusted you with the mission; I knew _you _wouldn't fuck up. But we knew nothing about our targets. I don't think your weak. I don't think we'll end up like my parents. I know we're strong enough to face everything together- but Wally, you just gotta realize that we'll always be partners, always fight crime- but you need to take time off."

"But-"

"Not because you're incapable," Dick quickly interrupted. "But because you've got a job nobody else can do. I can't even do it. Only you can, Wally. And that's to protect that unborn child from harm…"

Feeling his eyes brim with tears, Wally hung his head and mumbled miserably, "And I failed. I know, Dick. I get it. I put our child's life in danger-"

Wally's wrists were grabbed, and he glanced up pathetically to meet with Dick's determined gaze. "No. You didn't. You protected that baby. I know you did. But the issue is… we have to start putting it first, now. Your body won't be able to handle the stress of this work much longer. If you get stressed, you could have a miscarriage. If your body undergoes a lot of strain, you could have a miscarriage. I know you can handle stress and strain, but our baby can't, Wally, and I just need you to realize that…" He sighed. "And I want to take paternity leave, too. Spend some time with you, and the baby, before going back to fight crime. You know? Its not just you that's going to have to quit for a bit, its me to. Raising a child is a lot of work, Wally. I know we didn't ask for this, but we've decided to have the baby, so we need to make some sacrifices."

Nodding, Wally said, "Sorry, Dick. I should've listened to you."

"No, I should've listened to you," Dick said. "I just upset you. I was childish, and couldn't face my own fears. I, potentially, could've put you in danger."

"But you didn't," Wally said, "I was fine, I-"

Dick pressed, "I was selfish. I wanted you to worry about me and care about me and listen to me. I could've distracted you from your work and for that, I am ashamed. But the child aside, you still got hurt and you still got shot- and as far as I'm concerned that could be because you have less concentration now that you're pregnant, you have less balance, you're body can't do as much… and I wasn't there to have your back. You scared the shit out of me, Wally. I thought you were going to die! Don't you know how it would feel if- if I lost you?" Dick pressed his forehead again Wally's knee. "And if you died, the baby would die too…"

Wally whispered, "I'm sorry…" and began carefully stroking his fingers through Dick's hair.

With a solid voice, Dick said, "I'm not asking you to quit now. Or entirely. Or at all. I'm just asking you to be more careful. Consider our baby. And consider the disadvantage being pregnant has put you at. Think of M'gann. You're not doubting her abilities when you think of her pregnancy, but you also don't want her out doing her work being pregnant."

Wally pondered for a minute, and realized Dick was right. The other wasn't doubting Wally. He was just trying to remind Wally the other now had a very important job.

"Yes, it's unfair all the load comes down on you. Yes, you have to do all the work. Yes, you're the only one who can protect it- and therefore you have to give up some of the stuff you have to do. But Wally- what you're doing is special! You're the only one who can keep that baby safe, and I need you to stop being so stubborn and step up to the bat and just-"

Wally tilted back Dick's head and leaned down to kiss him. "Shut up," Wally said, "before you go past proving your point to insulting me." His smile was coy as he said this and he watched Dick's tense face relax.

"So… you'll be more careful?"

Wally nodded. "You're right. I need to stop being selfish. I'm the only one who can protect this child before it's born- so I have to make sure I do that job right…"

Resting his head in Wally's lap, Dick murmured, "I'm sorry it's so much pressure on you, and I'm sorry if it's preventing you from doing what you like… You must think I'm such a dickhead, 'cause I can still do what I do whereas you can't… and I don't know what its like so how can I make these decisions up and stuff…"

"It's fine…" Wally mumbled.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more…" Dick squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "I just… I feel so fucking _useless._"

Wally invited Dick onto the bed and curled up around the other as soon as he'd slid on. "You're not," Wally assured into his boyfriends ear as he rested his head on Dick's and felt the other hold him close in a comforting way. "I'll be three months in two weeks," Wally said, thoughtfully, "that's when the baby's brain and nervous system and heart and all that have formed…"

"It's also when the chances of miscarriage become their lowest, because termination would have occurred before then if the baby was too weak to survive…" Dick murmured. "At least one of my worries can be made better."

With a thoughtful grunt, Wally asked, "Will you feel more whelmed then?"

Grumbling, "Shut up, don't steal my stuff…" Dick rubbed his face against Wally's shoulder, indicating he was sleepy. Instead of distracting him from sleep like he knew he should've done, Wally just snuggled deeper into their coiled position with a content sight. "Wally?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Wally managed, even though he was already sleepy again. Probably from the lack of food, his high metabolism had left him with no energy, so his body was trying to keep him alive by stocking up on sleep. He should probably be more worried about that, but Dick was so warm and soft and small in his arms that Wally couldn't have cared less.

He'd happily die, curled up like this, with Dick, if there wasn't the fact it would've broken Dick's heart if he did.

When he'd woken up later, there was no sign of Dick. But he was shooed out of bed by a very worried Canary, who quickly took him to the kitchen where M'gann hurriedly made a lot of food for him, seeing as he was about to pass out. Eventually, his system got kick-started and Wally perked up.

Despite having plenty of company, Wally really wanted to see and spend time with Dick. It was kind of stupid, and embarrassing, but his urge to see the other was making him almost miserable. M'gann had even commented he was like a puppy with a waggy tail. Which he'd sulked about.

Luckily for the others, Dick called, and asked Wally to come to his house.

Wally was a little unsure because Dick lived so far away, and he still didn't feel too well, but when he'd wandered outside and saw Dick had sent Alfred to come and pick him up, he felt pretty bad. So he'd gone over to the car and smiled as wide as he could.

"Hi, Alfred."

The other had raised a sceptical eyebrow at his terrible slang language. "Good afternoon, Wallace," he said, curtly, before opening the door, and Wally's gaze brightened when he saw Dick was waiting inside the car. Alfred got an 'm'kay-bye-now' as Wally had dived into the car. "Young love," the old butler had just mused.

Once in the car, Dick leaned over Wally to buckle up his seatbelt and press their lips together at the same time, whispering huskily into his ear, "Hi."

Wally, who was ashamed to feel his face flushing like a school girl, said, "Hi…" back.

"Master Richard, would you like me to roll up the screen so you can spend some private alone time with Wallace?" Alfred asked and Wally sank further into his chair with embarrassment, but he noticed Alfred was politely avoiding his gaze in the rear view mirror.

Dick confirmed, "Yes please," and as soon as the screen had rolled up, he reached over and pulled Wally into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Wally let his arms wrap around Dick's lithe waist and pull him as closer as he could. A few minutes later, they pulled away so Dick could whisper, "I missed you."

"You only saw me the other day," Wally laughed.

Humming, Dick said, "Yes, but you have been unconscious for the past two weeks." He smirked and kissed Wally again, more gently this time. "So, I've missed you a lot. And you have to spend all your time at home, resting, when you're not working…" he punctuated each word with a kiss along Wally's jaw.

The other wriggled a little. "Okay, okay, I get it…" he caved, before he moved his lips to bit and suck at soft spot just below Dick's left ear, feeling the other being so squirm underneath him as he worked the flesh.

"Aah… mmm…" Wally felt a little well of pride at being able to pull the sweet noises from his boyfriends mouth, and the feeling of having the younger boy submissive to him as he arched against his seatbelt for more of his touch.

When Alfred coughed, the two broke apart. "I would prefer it if sexual intercourse did not occur in the back of my car, master Richard…"

Blushing furiously, Dick said, "Of-Of course, Alfred."

"But if Wallace would like to fuck you in your bedroom, that would be appropriate."

"Alfred!"

Wally sunk into the chair, feeling his face burn crimson with embarrassment that made his freckles pop. He covered his hand over his mouth a little. Oh god. Oh god may the ground just swallow him up there and then. When he glanced at Dick, the other was blushing so cutely and looking so embarrassed, Wally couldn't help but smile.

The other noticed this, and asked, "What?"

Wally just snickered and said, "You look like such a girl."

He was punched with quite a bit of force in the arm, "Says the one who's pregnant!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Wally asked, feigning a hurt voice, before he sat up in the car a little. "But yeah," he said, trying to clear the tension, "I missed you too…"

For a few seconds, Dick looked thoughtful, then hesitantly said, "You know, I've come up with a solution for this. But, I'm not sure if you'd agree to the terms and conditions." Wally cocked his head. "Well… I could… you… You could always move in with me, I mean, the nursery's going to be at the mansion, and my rooms big enough for two a-and-"

"I thought you wanted to be independent from Bruce," Wally reminded. "Have your own place, bought from with your own earned money…"

Dick nodded. "I do. But I don't have the money to do that, yet. I'm still in school. Working as Nightwing. But you're pregnant _now. _We're serious, _now. _It would only be temporary but… but it means I get to see more of you…"

He pondered.

Spending time with Dick would be… amazing. He wouldn't lie. He missed his boyfriend, his time being taken up by other things now. And they were so close, it was a pity. This was a closeness few people got to enjoy. And here he was, letting it dwindle away.

But leaving in the same house… wow, that was… serious stuff.

Not to mention Bruce lived in that house. And Barry, now. And the boys…

Was he ready for this? He wanted it but could he handle living with the bat family?

"Have you asked Bruce about this? 'Cause I'm not sure I'm his favourite person in the world," he said, smiling a little.

Underneath the car wheels, he heard the sound of gravel crunching as the car slowed to a stop. "We can ask him now," Dick said, suddenly very serious and yet very excited at the same time as Alfred popped open the door behind him. Without giving Wally a chance, he hurriedly unbuckled both of their seatbelts, grabbed his hand and rushed up the driveway with him. "We'll ask him right now and find out."

"Don't get your hopes up," Wally gasped a little still exhausted from having woken up. "I doubt he'll say yes…"

As soon as Alfred had, at his own pace (which had made Dick so very impatient) opened the door Dick zoomed in and out of sight, leaving Wally alone. Alfred sent him a mixed look between pity and 'aww that's so cute'. So Wally huffed and dunked himself down on the sixth step up the staircase in order to wait for Dick to return.

He didn't have to wait very long as the other rushed back into the front room and quickly moved over toward him.

Before Dick could even stop, Wally asked, "You're not doing this to protect me, are you?"

Dick halted and then fidgeted. Busted. "I'm doing this to feel _useful_," he said, "This is the least I _can _do, Wally…"

Once again, Wally caved in. "What did he say then?"

"Only if you want to."

Wally remembered his and Bruce's conversation back in the medical room. How Bruce understood Wally's fears more than even Wally did. How Bruce had also been afraid Dick would grow up haunted by his parents death, desperate to protect the last remaining pieces of family he could gather.

And Wally was his family now. And it seemed Bruce was accepting that, and now dealing with it.

Wally let out a huge sigh. "I spoil you too much, kiddo," he said, and watched Nightwing's bright sky eyes light up. "I need to learn to say 'no' to that adorable face of yours…" He stood up when Dick motioned over to a hug and was pulled into Dick's arms, wrapping his hands around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Tilting his chin back, Dick kissed him. "You won't regret this…"

"I better not, I'm sharing your room with you now," Wally said.

"Our room…" Dick whispered. Then repeated it, "Our room…" as if he liked the sound of it. Wally certainly knew he did.

Wally just asked, "Does that mean I have permission to kick you out onto the couch?"

Chuckling, Wally suddenly squeaked as he was dropped. He landed on something soft before Dick straddled him and asked, "You mean this, giant, comfy couch?" Leaning forward, the other captured Wally's lips in a deep kiss, and the other ran his hands down Dick's sides and then secured them on the others hips.

He was pushed down amongst the pillows and, he had to admit, this sofa was _really _comfy. Dick slipped his tongue into Wally's mouth, but the other had already had a little taste of dominance and squeezed Dick's arse. He relished the deep moan he got.

"Wally will not be living here if the two of you act like this!"

Dick jumped and fell off onto the floor, leaving Wally to stare at a very angered Bruce.

At that moment, Alfred wandered into the front room with a basket of laundry and explained, "I did tell them, Master Bruce, that if Master Richard wanted the D they'd have to go up to his bedroom, but it seems he choose to ignore me."

"Oh my- Alfred!"

Wally was suddenly glad the softness of the sofa was literally swallowing him, because the glare Bruce sent him was death worthy. "Dick, you want the D? I thought you were the one sticking it into Wally."

Oh fuck, eat quicker, sofa!

"Wally's a man too, I'm sure he's going to want to stick it into people too, right Wally?"

No! Don't drag him into this? And how could Dick talk so crudely about this? In front of company? In front of _Batman! _

"I'm sure Wally probably does want to stick his penis in you, but do you want him to?"

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

"Well, I prefer the more dominate role, I must admit. But we're lovers, now. Its about what satisfies the both of us. So, if us alternating between roles makes Wally happy, then I'll do it."

Wally was very much fine where he was. Yes, it would be nice to know what it was like to penetrate a fuck something and, who know, maybe some day in the future he could find out- _but not here, not now, not under this roof, and not while Bruce mother-fucking Wayne was looking at him like that!_

"I was only comfortable with this relationship as long as Wally was the bitch."

"Well that's close minded."

"I'm not about to let any harm come to you."

"Wally doesn't harm me. Besides. I don't see you harming Barry none. Or should Wally be suspicious of _you_ because _you _top."

"Yes, if he wants to be."

"Well, this is just being role-ist."

"Alfred, support me here."

Was Bruce really using this kind of language? Exactly how close were he and Dick.

The butler smiled. "Oh, of course. If the roles were to change, and Wallace was to become 'on top' as the saying goes, precautions would have to be taken. Threats. Like if he hurts you, he should be sure to vanish off of the face of the earth. And I'd execute those actions with pleasure."

Wally was very, very fine being at the bottom. No need to explore, right? Its like those stupid people who experiment being gay just for the sake of it. No need to experiment thrusting into Dick just for the sake of it, right? Sure he was older, sure Dick was adorable, but he was happy where he was, no need to go stirring things up.

Ha, ha… ha.

"Barry doesn't threaten me like that."

"No that you know of- and Alfred, you may return to your chores."

"Thank you, Master Bruce. And Master Richard, I think you should get your guest a drink, he's looking a little pale…"

Both Batman and Nightwing fixed their eyes on Wally just when he was beginning to hope he'd turned invisible. Quickly, he said, "I'm-fine-gonna-go-take-a-nap-wake-me-up-when-its- time-for-dinner-and-I'll-tell-my-parents-I'm-movin g-in-later-look-forward-to-liking-with-you-Bruce-b ye!" before he speed up the first staircase, around the corner, up the second, across the hall and into Dick's bedroom.

He kicked off his trainers and dived under the covers and buried his head under the pillow.

So. This was what becoming a member of the Bat Family was like.

So much more complicated then becoming a member of the Flash family. For that family, all you had to do was blow yourself up.

But at least the old wounds on the barbed-wire-plucked heart were beginning to scar over.

Wally couldn't help but smile. He was being accepting. They were becoming a family. Dick was finally getting what he deserved.

At this, Wally forgot all his embarrassment and managed to easily get to sleep.


End file.
